Camp Half-Blood and Kane Chronicles Crossover Fanfic
by Luna Spade
Summary: Lotus and her brother Anubis stumble upon a strange battle, that accured in New York many years ago, discovering there was another side that knew of the powers of death. Seeking him out, Anubis brings Lotus to Nico to be trained in Shadow and Death magic. At the time a strange prophecy lingers about the two. Can they pull though together, or break apart trying?
1. Chapter 1

My shadow bounces around those of the flickering shadows, casted off by the burning embers of the large camp fire, as several campers with orange shirts, sung long high spirited songs. My tail and ears shivered with the icy wind, blown in by a cold snap earlier that afternoon.

My brother approached up next to me. "Very different isn't it? Compared to the Nome." I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself. I knew a freak like me would never be allowed around those warm flames, like an outcast. Besides, I wasn't even supposed to be there. My brother, you see, can only sub stand in his natural form, around areas of death. My brother is otherwise known as, Anubis.

This place drew him like a large magnet. How could a place so cheery attract my brother? The god of death only seemed fun and happy around a good funeral service.

We had been ordered to investigate the meaning of the strong powers pulling us here. Well Amos said something about Manhattan having different problems and gods. Could this relate?

Anubis crouched, keeping his balance, n just a few of his fingers and toes. His tail worked like a lever, keeping most of his body balanced for him. He didn't usually have a tail or ears, but due to the cold, this half phase between jackal and human kept us warm.

A teen, maybe 17, started blabbing on about some activates that they would attend to, when a girl with chestnut skin, and chocolate colored hair spotted her. She thought she'd scream, or panic, or warn someone, but instead the girl's face turned pale, and she swallowed back a lump. Another teen sat next to her, his long emo like black hair, covering over one of his eyes. He also looked in her direction, but looked away as if he didn't see anything. The teen finished his speech, and dismissed everyone. Immediately the embers of the fire began to die.

I jumped off the roof of one of their cabins, we had been standing on, and followed the girl and boy, hiding behind walls, and stacks of armor or weapons. "I swear I saw them Nico!" The boy Nico looked her in the face. "I know what you think you saw and what I saw, but maybe there's an explanation." The girl put her hands on her hips. "What explanation? That the god of death is stalking us?!" Nico sighed and looked in my direction. I knew he saw me, because he grabbed the girl by her arm and tugged her behind a wall. I slowly approached the wall they had disappeared around. I look around, but the two were no where to be found. I was about to give up and go, when a pure black sword held me back by my neck.

"Where is he!?" I struggled, then used my favorite move, melting into black wisps, made from the deepest shadows, filled with nightmares. The boy ran his fingers through the wisps, growling. I stood atop a cabin again.

"Why does my brother concern of you?" I crossed my arms, both of my green eyes sparkling with curiosity. I had the mind of a puppy, I had to explore or know everything. The girl held back Nico as she stepped forward. "My brother has seen the fates' tapestries, and one predicts of a nearing war." I rose an eyebrow, disappearing and reappear behind them. "A war?" The boy struggled against the girl, who was straining with the efforts of holding him back. "One predicts of the two sets of gods, clashing, and in the tapestry, a boy and girl, both dressed in black, radiating death." She looked at the boy who stopped struggling and quickly added, "We thought it was us." The girl pulled the black sword from Nico's hands. "But we would never lead another army to war with ours." I picked up where we were going. "I promise me and my brother come not to harm you. But my brother could sense a large power, flooding with the souls of the lost. It attracted him like a magnet." I teleported in front of the two, without fear. "I wish to stay at your camp, and help you possibly twist the ending of that tapestry." The two raised an eyebrow. They turned away, to discus it for a moment. They nodded. "We'll get you in."

(Ps, I put this on Deviantart as well, where I update faster.)


	2. Chapter 2

The two turned, walking towards the camp fire. The approached a half horse man, rather known as a centaur. Nico whispered something in his ear, and he turned, walking away from the camp fire with the centaur. While I watched the two talk amongst themselves the girl introduced herself. "My name's Hazel." Without looking at her, or paying attention at all I said, "Uh huh. Cool." She rolled her eyes. "What's yours?" I sighed, rather annoyed I had to look away. "Lotus."

"Oh."

I went back to trying to read the two's lips. Suddenly Nico said something, and looked at me. He waved towards us, beckoning us. The centaur looked in our direction, face pale. Both Hazel and I fell to Nico's sides. The centaur couldn't take his eyes off my face. "Sister of Anubis?" I nodded. "So, why are you here?" I sighed. I hated going into the story. "A while ago, at the 21st nome, my brother and I sensed an uprising power outside of our nome, close by in upstate New York. (Or wherever -.- my geography is horrible) We went to investigate, and found a war, a group of what seemed to be teenagers and the undead against monster and more youths. My brother was surprised people other than him could summon the undead. That's when he learned of you Greeks, and your camp for demigods. Of course, Greeks had overrun Egypt in the ancient past, and he isn't very forgiving. But he needed to train me in shadow magic. HE needs someone like the person who raised the dead to train me. He started following the same sense of death that had summoned the armies. I'm guessing its one of you." I pointed at Hazel and Nico. "I can smell it on you." the centaur, looking rather disturbed, asked, "How old are you?" Without so mush as a hesitation or such I simply said, "16000," like it was nothing. All of their jaws dropped. "Were you there when Egypt was taken over?" I nodded. "They didn't really harm us. They actually lived with us. They brought new unexplained cultures. I found them interesting." I blinked unemotionally. My brother had always taught me emotions are weaknesses. I then pointed at the centaur. "Who are YOU?" He took steps back from my finger. "Chiron, ancient hero and warrior trainer." I nodded. "I see." I turned looking at Nico. "Now for what I have come here for. Brother wishes to ask you, will you take me in and train me in shadow magic? If you do so, I shall help with the mystery of the tapestry." Nico looked wearily at Chiron. "Can she stay?" Chiron nodded. "We can get her supplies in the morning. For now, off to bed with you." Nico nodded, turning expecting us to follow him. So we did.

"We are the children of Hades." I perked up. "Hades?" I had learned from the ancient Greeks, this was the god of death they feared, but worshiped. We stopped outside of a strange looking cabin. A skull hung over the door, and torches burning with green flames. The whole cabin was black, and painted with horrid scenes of death. VERY vibrant. "Here we are." Nico pushed the cabin door open. It had three or four bunks, a bathroom, and some open space. Nico had littered it with stuff through, so the open space looked like a regular boy's trash heap. "You can stay there." He pointed at an empty bunk on top of one that must have been Hazel's by the magazines and horse books. He went and laid on his, pulling on some headphones, and blasting heavy metal. I could hear the music from there. It was so annoying. Of course, sister of Anubis, I didn't sleep at night. And I highly doubted they noticed I had ears and a tail, meaning they didn't know I was a jackal. Also, I could die. Just because I was 16000 years old didn't mean I hadn't died a couple times. Jackals under Anubis are like cats. Only we don't have 7 lives or 9 or whatever. We have thousands. We can die, but I guess, we're born again in another form or way, but were still jackals. I was born into this live 18 years ago after a fatal "hug" incident. ( XD ) Anyways, I waited for both of them to fall asleep, before I adventured out. That's when I discovered a large dark forest. Strange animal calls I couldn't identify, rang within it.

Of course, I had to find out.

(On Deviantart, incase anyone else wonders. Not going to put my username here XD)


	3. Chapter 3

My strange dark sense of curiosity forced me to adventure out further into the woods. I had never been one to scare easily, but even so that place was creepy. My brother had called me an idiot ever since I was little. I was a mischief making, no matter how mature and straight face I seemed. Shadows flickered, running in-between trees. I could smell the ancient musk of something hideous. Like baby formula, oatmeal, cheese, and euros all mashed together. I know those could usually smell good, but not once they've been mashed together and expired for 3000 years. Basically, it smelled like fun. I grinned. I hadn't had a good fight, (even the boring war with the Greeks was boring) against monsters for 1000 years. And I've been through 13 of those. I could sense it approach.

I was expecting a full on ambush.

It quietly appeared behind me.

My heart jumped when I turned around.

A strange fat creature on all fours, with short back legs. It was covered in a stringy fur like hair.

IT had small demon like wings, which looked almost impossible for the creature to get off the ground with.

Once I noticed it, It took snaps at me with it's off line jaws. I fought it off with pure force, grinning. I took my laws out, or long daggers I kept with me at all times, made from a strange black metal.

I slashed at it, making it stumble. I attacked it at the face, making it paw at its snout and eyes.

But nothing seemed to actually harm it.

"Urgh! I like quick take downs better!"

It seemed annoyed by my pestering, and when I had been caught off guard saying it, it took its revenge. It swiped at me, throwing me away, straight into a tree, with the force of a hundred dump trucks possibly carrying elephants. "Urgh…" I picked myself up, eyes rolling in their sockets. It made no haste to stomp me into the ground with its full weight.

I pushed it off me, growling. "Your going to get it. Come at me bro."

I stood up, opening my arms wide, but before it could ram into me, a pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me out of the way, pulling me down out of the path of the beast. They held onto me tightly as I struggled against the grasp. "Get off me!" I wiggled out of this person's grips like a slippery fish, but the beast had already run away. "Why would you-?!" I was stopped short by the defying death stare of Nico di Angelo. ( I found out his last name cause it was written on his headphones.) "Why are you out here?!"

His voice was rasped in tiredness, but you couldn't tell if he was tired, caused by the fact that he had black bags under his eyes all the time. "Do you usually through yourself into danger?!" I rolled my eyes, revealing the rebeling side of my personality. "I HAVE to train. Its my duty."

"Well your "duty" could've gotten you killed!" I glared at him. "Why would you care? You're the son of death for crying out loud!"

"And your brother is death as well, is he not? Then you must understand the fear of dying." I simple scoffed and walked on past him, bumping into him.

I kept walking back to the cabin, through the blanket over my head, and stayed that way all night.

I got up the next morning, yawning. Wow I was up late, I mean early, or whatever you'd call it. This was past my bedtime for my nocturnal side. I yawned; black bags under my eyes, and Hazel looked at me funny. "Did you sleep at all?" I growled, accidentally snapping at her. "I don't sleep at night! I'm usually freaking nocturnal, and you just want me to fall asleep?!" She was taken back, and I could tell she was about to defend herself, so I put my hand up, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I' just so tired. This is way past my bedtime. I usually stay up all night, helping me brother without his nighttime cemetery inspections, or rituals, or something, so my sleeping patterns were rearranged slowly." Hazel cocked her head, studying my face. I growled, making her look away, and get ready, grabbing some clothes and heading towards the bathroom. I stuffed my head into the pillow, peaking out, looking at Nico's empty bed. Oh, that was so not fair. I can't go out, but he can leave whenever he feels like it? I felt anger boil somewhere inside of me, and suppressed it, trying to ignore the tug of vengeance that called me. I'd get him back later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel came back a moment later, in some old, worn jeans and a denim half jacket over a simple black top. Stylish, yet simple. "Here, barrow some of my clothes for now." She tossed me a pile of clothes, and I jumped off the bunk, landing on the tips of my toes, and heading to the bathroom. "You can keep those you know! I never wore them. Not really my style." I shrugged, tugging on the tight clothes.

It was strangely good on me. I wore some skinny jeans and a black tanktop, with the Paramore logo on it. I walked out, and Hazel smiled looking me over. "Just perfect on you! Now come on, let's get to the mess hall for breakfast. I don't wanna be late to the stables or Candy Crush will KILL me!" I gave her a confused stare, which she only chuckled at, opening the door as we both walked out.

We passed some other stranglers on the way to this "mess hall." A few of them looked me over, and began whispering amongst themselves. One of the boys gave me a lustful stare and I just scoffed. I knew from helping my brother that such trivial emotions can cause painful endurances and lead to an early or unplanned death. Without giving them a second look, we stopped in front of large tables, sheltered by the roof of an old Greek parthenon. (or temple? I really didn't pay attention to their frivolous words. There was about 14 tables, and the last two were made up of stragglers and a few cast offs. The first three were strangely empty, besides a small group, which gathered in the corner of the first table. Hazel led me over to them, sitting to… oh what a surprise.

"Good morning." Nico said, narrowing his eyes, his eyes clouding a darker color. I could tell he didn't like that fact another relative of death waltzed into the camp, and was gathering attention. Or that I still didn't bow down to his every command. I brought myself up more, glaring down at him as well, sitting next to Hazel.

"Woah, Nico, who's this?" He shifted his head back to stare at a thin, but well molded male with an even tan, like he spent a lot of time on a beach. He had shiny black hair, that held a custom 'soft' look to it, unlike Nico's, which was always ragged and messy.

A girl sat close to him, with messy blonde hair, which she tied back, making her look natural, but really beautiful. They must have been close, by the way she looked at him admirably and he tightened the grip on her hand.

"This is Lotus." Hazel answered for Nico. The boy stuck out his hand, and I look at it first, before putting my hand out awkwardly to return the handshake. "My name's Percy. Son of Poseidon." I looked at him awkwardly. "Poseidon? Don't you mean Sobek?" Percy gave Nico a questioning look, and he leans over behind Hazel, whispering to me. "Poseidon is the Greek god of waters, and the ocean. This is a camp for Greek half-bloods after all." I glared at him for his know-it-all-ness, but turned back to the conversation.

"Okay… Anyways, this is Annabeth. My girlfriend." She was more cautious, thinking over her moves, before she stuck her hand out slowly, and I nodded to her, shaking it firmly. "Anyways, let's get some breakfast." As if on cue, a girl with tinted green skin, and sharply pointed ears smiled at us, laying down a platter of food, toppled with fruits, and another covered in stacks of pancakes, eggs, waffles, and bacon. They all immediately dug in, but I merely watched. I hadn't eaten food in 132 years. Didn't need to, tending you lost your appetite in the underworld, and, well, okay I admit. I tended to eat souls now and then, but only ones that were to be damned for eternity, or were practically useless.

I barely knew what it felt like to eat anymore. They gave me a questionative stare, and Hazel leaned over. "What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Oh nothing. Say, what was with that girl who just gave us our food?"

"She's a nymph, a wood spirit. Now I wonder where those two are-" She was interrupted in mid-sentence, when an arrow slid though her pancake se was holding up to her mouth. "OH YEAH!" A girl with a thin silver laurel fist pumped the air, crouching down on the other side of the table. She slid her bow over her back, and stomped down the table, jumping off, taking a seat next to Annabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Thalia." They two high-fived under the table, and she laughed. "Just got permission of leave from Artemis to stay with you guys for awhile. Just picked up Jason on the way." A blonde boy walked onto the set, taking a seat next to Nico. He had striking features, and a chiseled body. I knew if I remembered how to, I would've blushed. Then again, it wasn't worth expressing over a short life. I shifted my eyes down, but I could feel the heat of his stare fall upon me.

"Hey Percy, who's this?" He smiled at the blonde, leaning over to brofist him. "Nico found her first I think. Her name's Lotus." I nod at him, neither of us bothering for a handshake. "I'm guessing you're Jason?" He looked at me surprised, then the others. "Did you guys tell her about me, or is she psychic?" The girl apparently Thalia rolled her eyes. So I answered for them. "No, Thalia here just mentioned you. Are you guys related?" I could sense a family like bond between them, besides the fact that they had similar facial features.

"I think she's a little psychic after all." The gang all laughed, though Nico stayed rather stiff. "Yeah, were related. So, give me some of that!" He swiped some of the food off the platter, onto his own.  
I saw Nico give me a concerned look, as I took no food, and no drink. I glared at him, making him turn his head, giving him time to damper his emotions, back to a dull blacking brown.

"Okay, see ya you guys. We have to head towards the arena for swordsman ship this morning. Come on you guys, we have practice today with the *shivers* Ares children." Hm… Ares is the… god of war right? Oh this could be fun. Oh wait, I forget short lives are scared by these kinds of things. I shrugged it off, getting up at the same time as Nico, as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his aviator jacket, and lead us off, towards a large open field, next to a small coliseum like building. That must be where they fight on occasion, and the field was for practice. We began to trudge downhill to get there, and a twinge of energy and excitement filled me, looking over the racks of swords and matched up dummys.

Once we got down the hill, Hazel lined up in front of the racks, and tugged me next to her. She smiled, and I tried my best to force one, but it hurt. I hadn't smiled naturally, or sweetly in 1000 years. I think it looked like my face was having a seizure, so I turned away, and stopped trying. Nico stood away from us, putting in earphones and turning on his ipod, saying nothing, yet I could still hear the loud metal.


	6. Important Disclaimer- DO NOT SKIP READER

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER. DO NOT SKIP OVER IT.

Warning for younger readers/viewers: Mild (yeah right) Language

Okay let's get this straight for both of us. This story is based off a private roleplay my friends have been having with me, therefore the character is something I pulled out of my ass, k? This is a totally different writing style compared to Rick Riordan's style, and I probably will just murder my attempts to voice out characters. Got it? Therefore I don't need your shizz storm of criticism, (though it hasn't been bad yet.) and crap of how it isn't good enough, or how much it sucks, because believe me, I KNOW. IM WRITING IT, WHAT DO YOU THINK? This is just drabble I pull out of the depths of the netherworlds to entertain your sorry asses. If you're taking this too serious, or not entertained, get out now. Because I really don't care about the sack of B.S. you're going to throw at me about a story, got it? Is it really going to ruin your life if you don't hate on some pathetic story you found online? Now, back to the aspects of this story, I'm going to keep a low profile on this story, because if you get the gist of this, this is the random OC Lotus I made up, x Nico di Angelo, and come on, we are all waiting for The House of Hades to come out, and a lot can change between here and then. Nico could die, or for once GET A BLOODY GIRFRIEND SO HE'S NOT CRYING IN THE CORNER, or end up gay for all we care with Rick's passive aggressive imagination. X3 This story is probably taking place between the time that Percy went missing, and the war at Olympus was finished, so probably in that moment of peace. Yes there will be a quest. (a small secretive quest to fold into Rick Riordan's plot line.) Another thing though, when I'm writing the fighting bits, you know they are going to suck, because I stink at recording down moves and such. Yes I did do Archery and Fencing for awhile, but come on; I still suck at giving you a mental image of the fights SO GET OVER IT AND MOVE ON. Also, all boring chapters will be given to you in a large amount, so we can get over this. I warn you that the next chapters shall suck, so don't even bother saying anything about them. I know they suck, you don't need to tell me, and you don't need to agree with me and tell me they suck for the pure enjoyment of telling me they suck ass. K? Good. Also, I am not claiming Nico di Angelo to myself. Characters can be shared amongst all fangirls (and fanboys if you float that way), and it's rude to claim one character for yourself. I think most of us can agree on that, except you b!tch3z who think you own the world as we know it, and we are spouting blasphemy against your idiotic word. Also, I probably won't update this that much, so don't even bother calling me a terrible author blah blah blah, I get it. I'll try not leaving this crap on cliffhangers, and I'll keep a low profile for you. I seriously get stressed out when someone builds up a really good story, and leaves it on a horribly high cliffhanger, and doesn't update till the next month. Now that I'm done being a complete prick-or maybe not- (and I know it), in this disclaimer- *clears throat* I hope that you enjoy the story, and continue to read and enjoy it. Once against this is strictly for entertainment, and if you're not enjoying it, don't bother leaving a hateful review, just leave. I look at the polls for these stories, and I can tell when you guys just get bored and drop off. Also, I stink at writing, and I agree with that, so don't be expecting high quality writing like the QUEEN OF BLOODY ENGLAND laid it before you because it will NEVER be that good. Also, there probably are a ton of grammar mistakes and spelling errors, but get over it. Even if you tell me, I probably won't change it, because I'm lazy and have more important things to worry about. Don't waste your breath.

Though it seems like I'm just neglecting this thing now, I really do enjoy writing this, but it's just a pass time, and it makes me happy to write for a bunch of random people on the internet that probably hate it anyways. XP

Also, I'm sorry for taking up your time with this pointless disclaimer that will probably make you hate me more now... Okay so see you guys later I suppose~ I'll update… sometimes XD

Luna Spade~

yeah, I know, I'm a b!tc)(


	7. Chapter 6

Urgh, it was killing my jackal hearing. I made sure my ears were carefully folded beneath my hair before getting up, so it felt weird not having them up. Suddenly we were shaded by a large shadow. Or- shadows? A group of teens, all loud and obnoxious, came racing down the hill, playfully punching each other. They were talking loudly, falling into the line when one boy with ruffled brown hair stared at me, and whispered something to the crowd, and they starting snickering.

I must say, it got on my nerves, because I couldn't hear them without putting up my ears, and I freaking hate rumors.

But I just rolled my eyes, ignoring them. A girl choppy brown hair, and blown out armor and several scars, stepped forward, with Nico and the two nodded, rather darkly.

"Okay you guys, Percy won't be able to teach us today, and our volunteer swords master can't be here either.

So Clarisse and I have volunteered to teach you today. Also, we have a new camper. Meet Lotus, sister of Anubis."

Everyone turned to look at me, in awe, confusing, and hate. Why hate, I don't know. I felt part of the fragile me want to run away, and blush bashfully, but I forgot how to do that like I said before. Thank the gods I had the cruel, cold part of me with me today.

I glared back at them, and made then turn their heads back towards Nico and Clarisse, my harsh stare making them freeze back into place.

I smiled, Sitting back.

I then saw Clarisse smile, and whisper something to Nico. He looked at her doubtfully, and shrugged.

"Who would like to volunteer to "teach" Ms. Corpsy here first?" I scoffed at her pathetic name calling.

The boy with the ruffled brown hair raised his hand, and Clarisse smiled, tossing him a sword from the rack.

"Alright Taran. Show her why we're the children of war."

Taran, apparently his name, smiled, stretching a long scar that dragged down his upper lip, to his chin.

"With pleasure."

Nico gave me a hard stare. I think if I could read his thoughts, he would've said something like, _if you fail, you're dead to me. _I rolled my eyes. Like I cared.

I looked at the rack, but none of the swords interested me. "Hey, do I have to use one of your swords?"

"Yeah, for the first match at least. You might have an unfair advantage with your own."

I looked over the rack again. Hm… I grabbed a silver looking sword, with an easy balance, and several jagged cuts in the blade's edge, giving it an Arabic look almost.

I smiled, slashing it in the air once or twice. I had a couple sword fights with my brother in my boredom, competed in several fight-for-the-death events, and lead armies into war.

One puny demigod shouldn't be so hard. But that's not how his brothers and sisters saw it obviously…

"She's so thin! You could crack her in half!"

"She's probably weaker than an Aphrodite child!"

"Ooh, so scary~! I'm going to kill you with an epitaph, and linens ooh~!"

I clenched my jaw. I would be happy to write THEIR epitaph. I'd probably carve something like, "Died after a brain malfunction when asked to count to 10", into their tombstone. I blew them off, inhaling and exhaling strugglingly.

Fight!

I could feel his heavy footsteps, and hear his breath heave with each step, holding up the sword. His confident aura made me want to laugh. You should never attack someone full on, the power of forcing yourself to stop, can give the other person advantage of the situation, as you cannot protect yourself fast enough after your attack. NEVER attack head on, unless you know you're going to hit them. He swung his sword, and I ducked to the side, yawning, as I pushed his sword away with my own. I grappled the sword around his, knocking it out of his hand with my power, kicking him to the ground, twisting around, catching his side, and placing the sword under his neck. I held a lazy expression.

Too easy.

I took my sword away from his neck, letting it fall to my side as I walked away. Nico suppressed a pleased grin, as the crowd of Ares children busted out in a long, "Ooooooohh!" Followed by shrills of laughter.

Author's note: Go back and read the disclaimer if you haven't already. Okay, so I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHAT I MEANT FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOP Anyways, This chapter was just a boring awfully written filer I guess, and I believe the next ones will be too until I actually get somewhere, so don't waste your breath with hate or anything you actually feel you need to put effort into. Let's all be lazy together. *says with a sleepy expression* Okay enjoy, and if you aren't enjoying, LEAVE NOW. X3 or stick around to see if things become interesting.

~Luna Spade


	8. Chapter 7

Nice to know I pleased the crowd. Nico gave Clarisse a smug look, and she glared at him, looking at a girl with spiky black and red hair and sword with vines carved into it. She growled. "Nicole get your butt in here, and fight!"

The girl shrugged, and stepping into the circle, and Clarisse grabbed the back of my tanktop, pulling me back in. "Fight!"

I groaned, stepping in, unready for a quick attack, like a snake, on balance, and defensive but assertive. She was a smarter fighter. Strike, dodge, kick her backwards, roll, avoid lower strike with a simple block of the side blade, and dodge again. I'm not sure which was more dangerous; Nicole or an Egyptian cobra right now. But no matter how well she hid her weaknesses, they weren't hard to find for me. She guarded her sides a little too much. I'm guessing she was a sucker for pressure points.

So it didn't take long for me to hit one of her sides, which she blocked, and swing the blade under her, making her jump, throwing her off as my blade hit her off balance on the other side, knocking her to the ground, where I placed my foot on her chest, and placed the tip of my sword on her throat.

"You spar well." I complimented her, helping her up. She took my hand gratefully, and smiled, as I tugged her up. Clarisse scowled at the sign of friendliness and sportsmanship, and shook her head in displeasure.

"You are no child of Ares." She muttered. As Nicole walked off, I wasn't surprised by how she struck me with more Ares children until she just gave up. I sat on the sideline boredly, and Nico chuckled, watching my casualness turn Clarisse more and more red in the face. I didn't know what happened, when I felt a fist connect with my jaw line.

"I said get UP!"

I never remembered her saying that, but maybe it's because I dazed off. No matter that, I could feel the anger of her brethren's cracked laughter rake over me, and I stood up with my sword, and lashed out angrily, giving her nearly a moment to pull her sword up in a quick defense.

But I was blinded by my rage, my vision turning red, as I slashed away, my instincts territorial.

_Kill! Kill the enemy!_

I cannot tell you how many times I had these thoughts in my 16000 year old life.

By the time my vision returned, an unconscious Clarisse laid splattered against the ground, bloody and ragged. She wasn't too torn up, so I imagined I restrained my inner serial killer this time, but she was banged up. She sat up, spitting blood out of her mouth. "That it Corpsy? Well? Are you too weak?! Finish me off!" She said, egging me on. My conscious's wall was still rebuilding itself, so to keep myself from ripping her throat out, I hid her with the hilt of my blade, knocking her out. She wouldn't be in the infirmary for more than a day. Her brothers and sisters fell silent, and even Nico looked at me in shock, awe, and disgust.

_They think I'm a monster now. _

My inner voice repeated that in my head, but surprisingly, a few of the Ares children came over, and patted me on the back.

"Wow, besides Percy, I've never seen anyone tear down Clarisse like that!"

"That was so Awesome!"

"You got to teach us those moves, Corpsy!"

I grimaced, looking over their eager faces.

They… liked that?

Author's Note- YAY OVERLOAD OF CRAP TODAY :D Sorry guys, my mind is dead from Homestuck, and in reality, I think we both know if Lotus wasn't actually apparently immortal, (because I pulled those powers out of my ass,) and I wasn't horrible at fighting scenes, Clarisse would've kicked her sorry butt back to the underworld. yep. I'M SORRY IF I GAVE SOMEONE MENTAL/BRAIN DAMAGE WITH MY HORRIBLE WRITTING, but I really don't care then again about the grammar and spelling errors. Also, once again, I'm asking you not to waste your breath with critizing my writing, because I can tell you, I know it sucks and it's a piece of crap, so don't worry. X3 Also, I'll get better at their little conversations, because I know I suck at separating one's words from another. *cries in corner.* I had already written this awhile ago though, so I didn't want to rewrite the chapter BECAUSE I'M SO LAZYYYYY. ;_; Let's be lazy together ;3 (Also I know I kinda kept mixing up past tense and present tense or whatever. GET OVER IT. IT'S JUST A STORY XD)

~Luna Spade


End file.
